


Cuddling

by Takkaori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata adorait les câlins, Kageyama un peu moins, mais, sachant qu'il pouvait lui aussi en tirer profit, que n'aurait-il pas fait pour satisfaire son petit-ami ? [KageHina]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je fais mon entrée dans ce fandom avec un petit texte simple et sans prétention sur mes deux chouchous, Kageyama et Hinata ! Je dois dire que je n'ai vu qu'une dizaine d'épisodes, mais je lis pas mal de doujinshi sur le fandom en ce moment et ça a fini par me donner l'envie d'écrire, je n'ai tout simplement pas pu résister. Aussi, j'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC et que le texte vous plaira.
> 
> Rating T, absolument rien de méchant.
> 
> Bien entendu, les personnages ne sont pas à moi.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

« Kageyama, s'il te plait. »

Sans en dire davantage, de sa bouille de bon enfant avec ses cheveux roux en bataille, qui ressemblaient à un croisement entre un éventail orange déployé, pour la forme, et à un ballon de basket, pour l'épaisseur ainsi que l'éternel couleur, Hinata tendait les bras vers lui, un sourire qui n'avait rien de petit écartant ses lèvres, découvrant ses deux rangées de dents blanches impeccables. La rougeur ovale sur ses deux joues rehaussées par le sourire gigantesque et ses yeux plissés, presque fermés, lui donnaient l'air du parfait abruti. Un parfait abruti adorable, cependant. Grognant entre ses dents serrées au possible, produisant un crissement presque audible, Kageyama se trouvait démuni comme jamais il ne l'avait été le long de sa courte vie. Ce gosse allait réellement finir par lui fourguer un urticaire en bonne et due forme, à force de le chercher continuellement. Kageyama n'était pas dupe. Derrière cette figure, certes, mignonne, voire innocente, se cachait un dessein des plus démoniaques, redoutable et redouté par le Grand Roi.

Le suspense n'avait pas lieu d'être, il n'y en avait d'ailleurs aucun. En mot clairs, nets, et précis, tout se résumait ici : Hinata Shoyo, son fieffé petit-ami, voulait le faire fléchir. Il aurait pu protester, évanouir la joie de l'autre à coup de vociférations véhémentes, invectives bien lancées pour faire un _smash_ digne de ce nom. Le brun taciturne avait son caractère, il en mourrait d'envie. Demeurait toutefois l'humiliation de se résoudre à l'idée que son fiel ne valait pas grand-chose devant l'enthousiasme écrasant d'Hinata. Il s'était remarquablement adapté à son fichu caractère, le domptait même allégrement et n'avait absolument pas peur de lui. À sa façon, il se gaussait. Non, Hinata était, ce qu'on appelait communément dans un langage vulgaire et barbare, un petit con. Dans tous les sens du terme, avec la bonne fortune qu'il se payait.

Ils avaient fini leur séance d'entraînement, ils restaient tous deux pour débarrasser l'équipement de la salle de sport dans la remise, Hinata venait à peine de poser le filet soigneusement plié autour de son cintre de rangement, Kageyama de récupérer tous les ballons. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il cherche à l'embarrasser, maintenant ?! Kageyama détestait _ça_. Cette emprise, ce pouvoir, que la tornade criarde en face de lui orchestrait sur sa personne. En partie, surtout, car si une part était volontaire, l'autre ne l'était pas. Ses sentiments, bien personnels et bien enfouis dans son être, constituaient un blâme qu'il ne pouvait que s'adresser. Hinata sautilla lentement sur ses jambes, presque comme s'il trépignait, en gardant les bras tendus, le sourire un peu moins formé, mais toujours présent. Il voulait son câlin et s'imaginait que son brun le lui donnerait.

Patiemment impatient, il cherchait à l'attiser.

Concrètement, ce n'était pas tellement que Kageyama n'aimait pas ces instants. Sentir la chaleur d'Hinata contre la sienne, pour un moment silencieux – la Rareté même, avec ce garçon, où leurs respirations se confondaient et où la tendresse se consolidait un trône de fer, était merveilleux. Il commençait juste à se l'avouer intérieurement, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, il aimait ça. Il n'aurait pas été du genre à initier quoique ce soit, mais il consentait à reconnaître le caractère agréable et fatalement romantique d'une telle action. Qu'Hinata le mette au pied du mur, en état de siège, que ce soit de sa faute ou non, ne lui plaisait pas. Compliqué, stupide, simple, logique, tout ça à la fois, Kageyama n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait de déclarer son affection, gestuellement _et_ textuellement. Sa peur de mal faire ou d'être mal reçu le bloquait totalement. Chez lui, ce genre de sentiments se traduisaient par une colère enfantine. Il pouvait travailler là-dessus, et, croyez-le, le brun essayait. Ces attaques surprises n'étaient simplement pas faites pour lui.

« Hinata, tu m'énerves. »

Croisant les bras, Kageyama ne bougea pas d'un iota. Loin de reposer ses armes, le roux se jeta en avant pour étreindre son corps, sa tête arrivant sous ses bras. Kageyama durcit son expression. Sa lèvre inférieure batailla pour monter sur sa lèvre supérieure, ses sourcils s'arquèrent et son regard plongea avec agressivité dans les iris marrons braquées insolemment sur lui. Hinata lui sourit, encore. Les coins de ses lèvres finirent par retomber, son visage prenant une expression un peu plus sérieuse.

« Tu ne sais pas aimer, Bakageyama. Il faut toujours que je fasse tout à ta place. »

Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, Kageyama posa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Hinata, prêt à l'évincer, deux veines battantes en une parfaite synchronisation rythmique sur son front. Il ne le repoussa pas car Hinata colla sa tête contre son torse, ses yeux se fermant, ses bras dans son dos le serrant doucement, mais fermement. Son air apaisé finit par atteindre Kageyama. Une sensation brûlante dans son visage, ses muscles se ramollirent et ses propres bras se fermèrent autour du corps plus frêle que le sien. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre et à se taire, alors il sauva les meubles, de quelque façon.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, crétin. Tu es toujours en train de m'harceler pour avoir de l'attention aux moments les plus inattendus.

—Je suis ton petit-ami, ça ne serait pas drôle si je me comportais de manière indifférente ! »

Hinata parlait d'un ton joyeux, soulignant la justesse de sa remarque avec un étonnant paradoxe, visiblement satisfait que l'embrassade soit devenue complète. Kageyama devait lui concéder ce point. Ils restèrent debout, à s'enlacer, un long moment. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Hinata se faisait accepter. La partie était perdue, mais dans son cas, la défaite n'était pas totalement déplaisante. Le roux était le type qui arrivait à lui faire penser qu'une confiance solide entre deux partenaires, amis, et, encore moins sécurisant, amant, était possible sans trop de soucis.

Qu'Hinata soit un forceur lui était profitable, alors pourquoi ne pas le rendre heureux ? Kageyama commença à se détendre, sa propre emprise crispée adopta du naturel et l'une de ses mains remonta caresser la chevelure sauvage de son coéquipier, lequel gémit de plaisir en rougissant davantage.

Une seule chose était dorénavant claire dans l'esprit du Roi : Il venait de se prendre l'un des plus beaux 'échec et mat' de toute sa vie. Hinata, bien décidé à se prélasser mollement contre lui, lui envoyait en effet un mat à l'étouffé dont il n'était pas près de se dégager.

**Author's Note:**

> Le 'mat à l'étouffé' est une technique d'échec où le roi est enfermé par ses propres pièces et un cavalier adverse lui donne le mat, je trouvais que ça correspondait bien à Kageyama et Hinata pour le coup.
> 
> Une petite review ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, positif ou négatif, je suis preneuse ! :)
> 
> J'avoue que j'aurais bien envie de remettre le couvert avec ces deux là, donc à une prochaine peut-être !
> 
> Merci de votre lecture !


End file.
